Fez
Paul (he prefers Fez) is an Assassin Third Rank, as well as a member of SR&D team and the current quartermaster for the Assassins. Early Life Fez had a Templar father. He was not a great husband to his wife, who eventually left him. She remarried, and her new husband was an Assassin. It was this man who raised Fez. While growing up, Fez had no idea he was not living with his biological father, and did not know that his family was involved with the Assassins or Templars. He was in some martial arts classes as a kid, and was always encouraged to learn and express himself any way he wanted. He always had a healthy lifestyle, and to this day prefers fresh fruit to sweets. He generally had at least one book with him wherever he went. Becoming an Assassin When Fez was 18, his step father (the Assassin) was murdered by his real father (the Templar). He was confused when a bunch of men he had never met showed up to his funeral and talked about how great of a man he was. His mother took this event as a sign that it was time to show Fez the world that his father- and his dad- lived in. A few days after his mother told him about the Assassin Templar war, he sneaked into his dad's office and took the hidden blade. He intended to find the Templar who killed his father and get revenge. (He still did not know that the Assassin wasn't his real dad, and he didn't know the Templar was his father.) He wandered about central London for hours until he overheard some men talking about Assassins in a pub. He stayed and listened to their talk. When they gave a nearly perfect description of his father, Fez knew these were the people he was looking for. He waited for them to leave the bar, at this point quite drunk. He followed them, and when they got to an intersection, he pushed his fathers killer in front of a bus and fled from the rest of the men. The next morning, his mother saw the news and Fez felt obligated to confess to her. She then explained that that man was his real father. Neither of them were safe after that, so the woman went to go live with some Assassin relatives of her late husband, and Fez started to travel, eventually finding the order. Evaluations When Fez first joined the Assassins, he was put through initial testing that would eventually help determine his field of work. #Endurance: 10 #Agility: 8.5 #Software tech: 8 #Hardware tech: 10 #Short range weapon combat (without guns): 9 #Short range hand to hand: 7 #Guns: 6 #Stealth: 6 Overall: 8.1 Physical appearance Medium short blonde/brown hair Blue eyes Slim athletic build Clothing: *Either Converse All Star shoes (Assassin logo instead of star, soles more suited to running and parkour) or patent Italian leather dress shoes (also with more athletic sole), depending on the day and occasion. *Nice socks. Just because they feel so much better and look good. *Either slim fit jeans or chinos depending on the day. Usually with kevlar lining in the material. *Leather belt that conceals 200 feet of 550 paracord. The buckle serves as a rappel/ascender device. *Either a soft blue slim fit v neck t-shirt or oxford button down shirt- typically blue, white, or gray. *Either a cotton hoodie with kevlar lining or a slim blazer coat- either black, gray, navy blue or tweed. Also with kevlar. *Some days, he wears a tie. Some days he wears a bowtie. Some days he wears no tie at all. *He may or may not wear suspenders. *On nicer occasions, Fez has been known to wear either a business/business casual suit or even a tuxedo. Quartermaster When Fez first joined the Order, they were between quartermasters. So it was decided that there would be a contest among anybody interested and the winner would get the job. The First Round: Build a Weapon. Fez build a wrist mounted "sound cannon". The term is something of a misnomer since the device is actually silent. Round Two: Make a Device Useful in an Escape Fez built a series of gel capsules containing chemicals. When the capsules were thrown, the chemicals reacted and gave you the desired effect of your choice. Variations include mustard gas, flash, smoke, oil slick, and incendiary capsules. Fez won the contest for the position of Quartermaster, which was quite a feat considering his humbling Recruit rank at the time. He has kept up with his quartermaster duties all the way up to Assassin Third Rank, which is his current rank. Category:Evaluations